You're Human Too
by cloudsdancethestars
Summary: Vicky's tried everything in her power to win. Everything she could to make the resilient brunet who wouldn't break finally give in, to finally admit that she won. But can Vicky truly win a battle that only half of her is fighting? (Rated M just to be safe for future chapters)


_~~~Timmy's Pov~~~_

' _BRING BRING_ ' The school bells had rung indicating the end of the day, right as Mr. Crocker had finished his lesson. "Remember children, Tuesday your projects are due. No exceptions!" He said, sitting down in his chair as everyone ran past him, excited for the weekend. Everyone except Timmy Turner, who sat still in the back, staring out of the window at the front of the schools, watching children running out of school and many getting picked up by their parents.

 _'Look at all those kids. All of them so happy they get to leave this place, go back to their loving families and enjoy their weekends, taking a break from all the hardships they had to deal with throughout the week'_ Timmy sighed, finally sitting up after a minute of thinking, and walked out of the door.

"TIMMY!" He heard his name yelled from a familiar voice, and tried turning around before losing his balanced when they had hopped on him from behind, hands around his neck, and knocked him to the ground.

Unhooking the arms around him and sitting up, he saw Tootie stand up while rubbing her left arm with her right, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hehe...Sorry about that, I just missed you is all." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice, her cheeks growing a slight tint of red

"We literally talked last period which was just a _hour_ ago! And what makes you think its good idea to hop on my back like I'm a damn pony?!" Timmy yelled, clearly annoyed and not caring about the attention he gained himself by a few passersby, and walked off heading toward the front entrance not waiting for a response. Tootie ran to catch up with him, a awkward silence had filled the air between them as she followed behind him as he went out of the main doors.

 _'I took that a little to far, huh? She doesn't deserved to be yelled at for just being a little friendly, even if it was majorly weird.'_ Timmy sighed as they reached the bottom of the school's front stairs and turned around to face her. Her face showed a look of dejection as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry for...y'know...yelling, you were just happy and... I shouldn't have took my stress out on you for that." The brunette said as he looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck, his face bearing a look of shame.

"I understand Timmy, there's no need to apologize" Tootie said as she pulled him into a hug as the edges of her lips tugged into a small smile, catching Timmy off guard.

"You have a lot to deal with right now, all the school work dealt with this week, and having Vicky around twenty-four seven can really start to mess with you at times" She pulled back from the hug, giving him a sympathetic smile before she sat down on a bench that was beside them.

She was right, everyday at school would be very exhausting for the boy, trying to focus on all of his schoolwork while trying to maintain a social life. Its was especially hard when Mr. Crocker from his elementary school had followed him to his high school and somehow managed to have Timmy assigned to his class, still bothering him about fairies of some sort and giving him F's every chance he got. Of course whenever he got home there was almost never a chance he would get to relax after a hard day at school thanks to Tootie's sister, the angelic and nicest girl every parent loved, the most sadistic and vilest girl every child hated, who had starting living with him and his family as part of their arrangement. In return she would house sit and make sure Timmy did his chores and homework... but she pretty much treated it like she did when she babysat him. She'd laze on the couch and forced him him to do everything around the house, but the torture she put him through wasn't as bad when he was younger and though she sure did make his life hell in ways, reasons he really couldn't place, it still wasn't that bad.

 _'And speak of the devil.'_ Timmy sighed as he saw _her_ red sports car pulling up into the pickup lane.

"Well come on Timmy, don't wanna keep her waiting." The dark haired girl said, matter-of-factly as she quickly walked towards the car. He reached the car right as Tootie got and and quickly remembered there was only two seats.

"Well... I guess I'll go ride the bus, I'll meet-" He was cut off as the driver's door was flung open and he saw the familiar red-head had stepped out, staring directly at him, as they both stood at their positions.

"Twerp, I told your parents I would pick you up from school, and that's exactly what I plan on doing... Unless you wanna make me look like a liar, but I don't think neither of us want that." Vicky snarled at him, the look in her eyes, a mix of irritated and animosity, caused a shiver up his spine.

"B-but there's only two seats, I c-can't fit." The boy had stuttered out, the anger in her eyes intimidating him.

"You have three options Twerp, you can share the seat with Tootie, who I know definitely won't mind, I can also stuff you in the trunk or tie your dead carcass on the front of the car, I'm fine with any to be honest" She said as a malicious smile grew on her face with Tootie looking concerned.

"What would you say my chances are if I tried to make a run for it?"

"About none."

 ***** 10 minutes later *****

"That was a mistake...I will never make again." Timmy said out loud to himself, nauseated, as he stepped out of the trunk which was currently emitting a very foul odor.

"We're here-What the heck is that smell? Did you die back there Twerp?" Vicky had said as she stood up after opening the car door, holding her nose.

"N-Nah, just passed gas." He lied, quickly closing the trunk as Vicky had walked to the back, facing Timmy.

"That was not a fart. Either you shitted yourself or something back here died, Its fucking vile." She stated as her face scrunched up, the look of disgust written over it.

"What's going-" Tootie said as she walked towards them but was interrupted by a instinctive gag reflex. "WHATS THAT SMELL?!" She yelled as she covered her mouth with her hands, and retched a few times.

"Since we have the house all to ourselves this weekend, I'm going go gather a few...fun...items that will help excite our time together." Vicky, her face still slightly scrunched, turned around and took a few steps before looking behind her. "And you better hope for your sake that when I come back, that smell had better be gone, and my car is just the way I had it _before_ I let your useless ass in it." She stated, sending Timmy an sinister glare, and continued to walk on into the Turner's house.

' _I can already tell this is going to be horrible.'_ He sighed, standing there for a few seconds before walking into the house.

"Seriously, what is that smell?" Tootie said, running after Timmy.

 _~~~Vicky's Pov~~~_

She walked into the Turner's guest room, which now identified as her room, and strode over to her closet. Opening the door, revealed a multitude of boxes as many of them fell out and on to the floor, spewing out many of their contents.

 _'Where is that piece of...?'_ She thought to herself as she search through the large pile of weaponry and items she had used many times on many kids, torturing them or humiliating them. There was only one kid who she used them all on, and he still hadn't broke despite everything she put him through, it was infuriating her. No matter what she did to him, physically or mentally, he still stood strong and resilience against her, not mattering if she threatened him with violence or blackmailing him, he'd still figure a way out. Maybe that's why she lov-despised the boy so much, he refused to give in, to break, to lose the game they had been playing so vigorously for the past 6 years.

 _'Ah-ha, there it is.'_ Vicky though as she found the last thing she contained in her arsenal that she hasn't used before, her last resort, her last hope at besting the boy who refused to go down.

"Love is a dangerous enemy Twerp." She grinned to herself.

***A/N***

Well, this is my first attempt at this pairing, and i have no clue how well this is gonna go.

I really enjoy this pairing and I hope that eventually i can make something good.

I know this is a short chapter but i need to kinda space out the ideas in my head for this story and get a proper grip for it.

Let me know what you think of this so far and if you have a question pm me.

Until then, hopefully somebody will enjoy my writing.


End file.
